


No Dogs on the Moon

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: The Director of the Bureau of Balance didn’t go planetside. Too many dogs. She stayed on her moon, where they weren’t allowed (much to the chagrin of a certain fighter).aka a super little oneshot about lucretia bcus i have Emotions





	No Dogs on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> yay more taz fics  
> one day i'll have more of that Big Fic I planned for you, but oneshots are just. so much easier to crank out. so you'll probably get a couple of those as i slowly get chps 1 and most of 2 done on that Big Fic  
> Hope you enjoy this one nonetheless!!

Lucretia didn’t like going planetside, much. She avoided it whenever possible, only visiting on the rare occasions deserters needed to be dealt with personally or when she wanted to check in on her remaining family. There were several reasons for this -- Wonderland, for instance -- but the primary one was a very, very simple word:

 

Dogs.

 

Dogs _loved_ Lucretia.

 

They followed at her heels -- strays, mostly -- as she walked, to the point of stepping on her boots or robes and jumping up on her legs when she stopped. It didn’t matter what breed, or how vicious locals insisted they were when she asked about anything she needed to look out for, or how hard it was for them to follow her at all. Sometimes she’d end up with four or five all at her heels at once as she navigated towns and they’d sit at her feet when she asked locals questions. On multiple occasions, when she was forced to stay the night on the ground, the other patrons at the inn she stayed at complained about the small pack of stray dogs at the door, scratching and whining and trying to get in.

 

She didn’t know what caused the behavior. Something about her just attracted them. Her magic power, maybe, the confidence with which she walked, her…

 

Her fondness for them imparted to her by none other than Magnus Burnsides.

 

That, there, was the kicker. She loved dogs, she really did, but every time she looked at them, she remembered what she’d done. Memories flashed through her head of all the different dogs she’d met throughout her extra hundred years of life, hopping from place to place, varying from identical to the ones that followed her planetside to almost unrecognizable as animals at all, and how Magnus loved them all. Hell, even Taako or Merle would occasionally fawn over them, and one time Lup and Barry had had to be dragged away from a particular litter that had been born under their care just two weeks before the Hunger came. Memories of the small white poodle they’d all watched over together for years stood out to her, especially.

 

Memories she alone now possessed.

 

Similar feelings were caused by other animals, of course. She’d seen a family of mongooses, once, when she met a traveling warlock and thought back to listening to the animal-language conversations across the dinner table. A bear in the woods, standing up and roaring to scare her off, made the weakest of chuckles rock her. Every time she looked at the Voidfish (plural, now), swimming in their tanks and singing lazily, she could see Magnus’s fearful expression on that last day in her mind clear as day.

 

But the dogs were the only ones who actively sought her out. Perhaps some god was out to get her, punishing her with reminders of her actions too minor to be noticed by others and just personal enough to make her avoid an entire planet that she was supposed to be able to call home.

 

Lucretia never went planetside at all, hadn’t gone in months, by the time her new recruits (her old family) walked into her office with the rush of their triumph over her test in their eyes and bodies. She could see it on them, see what those years planetside had done. They hadn’t spent most of the last decade cooped up in a fake moon, haunted by their actions. They’d lived there their entire lives, for all they could remember, they could call it home in the way she could not. Didn't remember all the beautiful dogs or know about how they followed Lucretia around. Magnus still loved them, of course (of course that would be what he kept after the wipe).

 

Lucretia let them do all the planetside work after that. Let them see all the dogs, from now on.

 

The Director of the Bureau of Balance didn’t go planetside. Too many dogs. She stayed on her moon, where they weren’t allowed (much to the chagrin of a certain fighter). It was safer that way.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are loved, comments treasured <3 thanks for sticking with me!!  
> them all taking care of a dog together partially inspired by [this tumblr post](http://thegempage.tumblr.com/post/163334304407/trustlup-trustlup-in-one-of-the-earlier) tho it being a poodle i just. idk it happened like that.


End file.
